scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soda Lake Scare
|previousepisode = Queen for a Day |nextepisode = Fowl Play }} Soda Lake Scare is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes on a trip to a soda lake, however, a half-man-half-flamingo ruins the fun. Can the gang crack the case? Plot It was a hot, summer day. The sky was bright blue, and a man was sitting down on the sand in front of a massive soda lake in front of him. “Wish I could touch it,” he said. “But this soda lake is burning hot!” A man walked up and touched the soda lake. He smiled. “Ah…” “Huh?” asked the man who was sitting. “Bob? You can’t do that! I guess he can. But watch out for the flamingos. They’ll attack!” He looked over and saw Bob talking to all the flamingos and hugging them. “That’s not a thing anyway,” said the man. “Hey Bob, don’t go swimming! It really hurts.” He blinked, and Bob was swimming in the soda lake. He twirled around, jumped out, jumped back in, and did some spins. He began to go very far away. “Bob, come back here!” exclaimed the man. He blinked, and Bob was gone. “Huh?” The man began to walk around. “Where the heck did Bob go?” Bob popped out of the soda lake and walked over. “It’s nice in there, Joe.” “Nice?!” exclaimed Joe. “Are you joking?” “It really is,” insisted Bob. “Just sitting there feels good.” “If you say so,” said Joe, sounding a bit skeptical. He jumped into the soda lake. “Boy Bob, it does feel good.” Suddenly, a pink hand rose out from the lake and began to pull Joe in. He screamed as he went completely under. “What?” asked Bob. He got closer, and suddenly, a half-man-half-flamingo rose out and roared! Bob screamed, as it ran towards him. … “And the Zombie Workers were all hypnotized by your butler, Jack, who stole the books you owned on hypnotism,” explained Velma. “Yeah, you dumb teenagers ruined my plan that had perfection,” said Jack the butler. “Good deductions kids,” said a man. “For saving my home, I’m giving you free airplane tickets to Africa. Enjoy!” He handed them a pile of tickets and ran off. “Nice knowing you Mr. Cards,” said Fred. “Hey guys,” said Daphne, walking over. “I love flamingos!” She was wearing a flamingo T-shirt. “Uh… good to know,” said Fred. “I know, right?” asked Daphne. “My uncle knows a guy who just opened a massive hotel by a soda lake in Africa. There’s a ton of flamingos, and he invited us.” “Well, we just got tickets to Africa,” said Velma. “So as long as I don’t have to go near the lake…” “Soda lake?” asked Scooby. “Like, as long as it isn’t root beer,” said Shaggy. “I prefer Repsi,” said Scooby. “Like, yeah, Repsi is good,” said Shaggy. “How much Repsi is in the lake?” “It better be enough,” said Scooby. “None,” said Fred. “That’s not what a soda lake means.’ “Sorry guys,” said Velma. “Let’s go.” “I’m so excited for the flamingos,” said Daphne. They walked off towards the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. “Not Repsi?” asked Scooby. He whimpered. They climbed into the Mystery Machine. “The Mystery Machine’s plane mode now takes tickets and can automatically take you to your destination,” said Fred. “I guess that beats airports,” said Velma. “And we’ll get the flamingos quicker!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, Scoob, I have a plan,” said Shaggy. “We pour sugar and flavoring into the soda lake.” “Then we drink it,” agreed Scooby. “And this button helps us get the latest news, it’s a pretty long flight,” said Fred, pressing a button. He then sat back and fell asleep. Velma pulled out a book. “Flamingo news,” muttered Daphne. “Come to me.” “Like, I have the flavoring,” said Shaggy. “I think…” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “I can’t,” said Shaggy. “But I have it!” “Are you sure?” asked Scooby. “I hope so,” said Shaggy. “Got the sugar, though.” “Sweet,” said Scooby. “But wrong, I got the flavoring and sugar.” Scooby pulled out a box and laughed. “What flavor?” asked Shaggy. “You’ll see,” said Scooby. “He-he-he-he-he!” “I don’t like the sound of that,” said Shaggy. “Why not?” asked Scooby. “Breaking news,” said a voice. “Criminal Jack the butler recently caught by Mystery Inc. escaped. He is now looking for them. Mystery Inc. if you are listening, just be careful. He’s a master of disguise!” “Jack escaped?” asked Fred. “Oh well, we’re all the way in Africa.” “Yeah, with flamingos,” said Daphne. “He can’t get to us yet,” said Velma. “Like, good to know,” said Shaggy. “The to know is good,” said Scooby, giving a thumbs up with his both paws. The van soon landed in the soda lake from the opening. There were people wandering around. “Flamingos!” exclaimed Daphne. “Yes, flamingos,” said Fred. “I’ll just find a nice spot far away from the water,” said Velma. “Like, and we’ll put the sugar and flavoring in,” said Shaggy. “After we eat,” said Scooby. The gang walked over to a hotel, when two men walked out. “Hello,” said one. “I’m Joe.” He was Joe from the opening. The other man was Bob. “You must be… going,” said Bob. “There’s some issues. Joe and I were pulled into the lake by… a half-man-half-flamingo.” “Bob’s right,” said Joe. “If we weren’t saved by Kojo’s Boat Tours.” They walked off. “Kojo’s the one who owns the hotel,” said Daphne. “I wonder if he has flamingo T-shirts.” “A flamingo man?” asked Fred. “Well that sounds like a mystery. We’d better do the boat tours.” “No way!” exclaimed Velma. “Like, boat tour?” asked Shaggy. “Sounds like the perfect time.” “For the flavoring,” said Scooby. They chuckled mischievously. Everybody looked at them. They quickly put their hands behind their backs and started to whistle. “I’m not doing the boat,” said Velma. “I don’t like water, especially burning hot water.” “But we need to solve the mystery,” said Fred. “And see the flamingos!” exclaimed Daphne. “Well… solving the mystery is a good point,” said Velma. “I can’t say no to that.” “Or flamingos,” said Daphne, popping up from the ground in between them. “Great!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, we’ll meet you over there,” said Shaggy. “We have some things to take care of in the hotel rooms,” said Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were in the hotel room, looking out at the soda lake and the blue sky. “Kay,” said Shaggy. “There’s the boat tour.” “Check,” said Scooby. “There’s the boat, enough room for both barrels,” said Shaggy. “Check two,” said Scooby. “Barrels packed with flavoring and sugar,” said Shaggy. “Another check is born,” said Scooby. “The only problem is, how do we drink hot soda and stir it up?” asked Shaggy. “The plan is not fully developed,” said Scooby. “Like, let’s abandon it,” said Shaggy. “For now,” said Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walked onto the balcony. Bob was standing on the other one across from them. “Hi!” he exclaimed. Suddenly, the flamingo man flew in between them and roared. It charged at Bob, who ducked. He screamed and ran into his hotel room. From the balcony next to Shaggy and Scooby, Joe came. “Guys?” he asked. “What is going on?” Suddenly, the flamingo man flew out from a room and into Joe’s room. Scooby and Shaggy heard Joe scream. The door of Scooby and Shaggy’s room burst down and the flamingo man flew towards them. Shaggy and Scooby pulled out a rope, tied it to the edge, and slid down to the sand. The flamingo man flew towards them. “The barrels!” exclaimed Scooby, as they flew towards Scooby and Shaggy. The two buddies grabbed them, fell onto the lake, and jumped back to shore. They turned around and saw the flamingo man coming! Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other and ran to a shed. They opened it, jumped in the barrels sitting there, and stood still. Legs appeared on the screen walking towards them as intense horror music began to play. It cut into the barrel where Shaggy and Scooby were shivering. The lid was taken off. They screamed and peaked out. The music stopped. “Daphne?” asked Scooby. “Guys,” said Daphne. “The tour’s about to start. I can’t wait to see more flamingos. Look at all them standing on the soda lake.” Soon, the gang was on a boat, sailing across the soda lake. “And that’s when we ran into Daphne,” said Shaggy. “Interesting,” said Velma. “So, there is a mystery,” said Fred. Kojo, the owner of the hotel, walked over to them. “Yes, it appears you’ve seen the flamingo man. I saw him drag Bob and Joe down!” “Yup,” said Scooby. “Have you heard the story?” asked Kojo. “Nope,” said Scooby. “Well,” said Kojo, as a white blank frame replaced the screen. It quickly painted a picture of a cliff above the soda lake and zoomed in on the top. “There was a painter who came to draw the flamingos,” explained Kojo, as the painter appeared on the screen. He began to look at the flamingos. “One day there was an earthquake, and he fell!” The edge of the cliff the painter was standing on suddenly broke off and caused him to fall into the lake. “He couldn’t swim, and drowned in the lake.” The camera zoomed in on the water. Suddenly, the flamingo man popped out of it and roared! “And his ghost merged with a flamingo, creating the flamingo man!” The screen swiped to the side, switching back to a view of Kojo. “Preposterous, isn’t it?” asked Kojo. “Like, I wish,” said Shaggy. “Be careful what you wish for!” exclaimed Scooby. “I didn’t think it was true until Bob and Joe were attacked by the flamingo man,” said Kojo. “So you’ve seen it?” asked Daphne. “Tell me next time you do! I love flamingos.” “Well, we came out here to get a good look at it,” said Fred. Velma walked over to the edge and held up binoculars. “Nothing-” Suddenly, she yelped and fell over the edge. “Oh no!” exclaimed Daphne. “You okay?” asked Fred. “Like, oh no!” cried Shaggy. “Velma’s been absorbed by the soda lake!” “Not again,” muttered Scooby. “Again?” asked Shaggy. “Wait, when was the last time somebody was absorbed by a soda lake?” “You wouldn’t understand,” said Scooby. “No, really,” said Shaggy. “This discussion is over,” said Scooby. “Yeah, I was wearing a lifejacket,” said Velma, rising up. “But this water… it’s… cold.” “Cold?” asked Kojo. “That’s not right.” “It’s strange,” said Fred. “Yeah, poor flamingos,” said Daphne. “How do flamingos have anything to do with this conversation?” asked Fred. “Flamingos are everything,” insisted Daphne. Kojo pulled Velma back up onto the boat. “I don’t understand, why is the water cold?” he asked. “It’s usually so hot you can’t touch it.” “Like, this mystery’s getting mysterious and creepy,” said Shaggy. “Let’s focus on the mysterious and less on the creepy,” said Scooby. “I don’t want to be a monster snack.” “I don’t think you have much of a choice!” exclaimed Kojo, pointing. The flamingo man was swimming towards them! It roared and began to fly towards the boat. The flamingo man held out his claws and began to rip through the boat. It started to sink! “What now?” asked Daphne. “This,” said Fred, pressing a button. The Mystery Machine landed on the boat, and everybody climbed in. “Boat mode!” He pressed a button converting the Mystery Machine into a boat. He began to drive it away from the flamingo man, who chased after them. “This won’t end well,” said Velma. “We don’t speak of endings,” said Scooby. “Not until after it’s over,” agreed Shaggy. “No spoilers,” added Scooby. The chase scene starts. The Mystery Machine is driving across the soda lakes! The flamingo man jumps onto it. Scooby and Shaggy walk out and hand him a barrel. He holds it up, causing the lid to fall out and spilling sugar all over him. He falls out one side. They look proud and stroll to the other side, only to find the flamingo man waiting and looking angry! They dump the flavoring on him, and climb up to the top of the van. The flamingo man jumps off the van and scratches it, causing it to begin to sink! It quickly turns into plane mode, causing Scooby and Shaggy to fall off. They land on a flamingo and begin to jump from flamingo to flamingo. The flamingo man flies towards them and lands on a flamingo, starting to jump from one to one until he notices that Shaggy and Scooby are now riding a flamingo! He does the same, and catches up. They quickly dive into the ice cold lake and see an underwater cave. They swim into it, and lose the flamingo man. The chase scene ends. “Like, that was a close one,” said Shaggy. “Ya think?” asked Scooby. Suddenly, a phone began to ring. Shaggy pulled it out of his pocket. It was a call from Fred. He put it on speaker and answered. “Scooby speaking,” said Scooby. “Where are you guys?” asked Fred. “Some kind of underwater cave,” said Shaggy. He stepped out and touched the water. He then came back. “Like, I’ll call you later. The water’s heating up again.” Soon, the gang was standing in the middle of the hotel’s lobby. “Okay gang, there’s one thing we need to do,” said Fred. “Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and I will go to the underwater cave. Daphne, you get to check out the flamingo museum.” “Thank you!” exclaimed Daphne. “No thank you,” said Velma. “I’m not going back underwater.” “Fine,” said Fred. “You can check out the flamingo museum too.” … Daphne and Velma were wandering through the flamingo museum. “Hello!” exclaimed a voice. A man walked over. “I’m Tommy Billson. Curator of the flamingo museum. We have real flamingos here! Well, fake flamingos that look real. I’m a master of realistic flamingo creation. Want to see?” “Of course,” said Daphne. “I’m gonna look into the gift shop,” said Velma. “We’ll meet back here at two o’clock.” Velma walked off into the gift shop. A man was working there, looking at some flamingo toys. “Hello!” he said. “Name’s Frank. Want to buy something?” “Yes,” said Velma, holding up a small cube shaped device in a packet. “Does this really work?” “Yes, it does,” said Frank. “I use it for soda all the time. That’ll be fifty cents.” Velma gave him the money and left. Meanwhile, Tommy was showing Daphne the lifelike flamingo models. “That one’s nice,” said Daphne. “I’ll be back, feel free to keep going,” said Tommy. He strolled off. Daphne walked forwards, and shortly came to a stop in front of a very realistic flamingo man. “Huh,” she said. Suddenly, it moved and began to run towards her. Daphne turned around and ran. She began to push fake flamingos over, blocking its path. But it just flew above them. Daphne saw the fake flamingo circling above the room and grabbed on. It spun towards the exit, and Daphne jumped down. She ran out of the building, bumping straight into Velma. … Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred were on Kojo’s boat tours, wearing scuba gear. Kojo touched the water. “Sorry, it’s too hot.” He touched it again. “It’s actually becoming a little colder.” “How odd,” said Scooby. “We’ll go now,” said Fred. They jumped off the boat and swam down further. They soon came to a stop in front of an underwater cave. Fred looked to Scooby and Shaggy. They gave him the thumbs up sign, and they all swam into the cave. “It’s like an entire secret lair down here,” said Fred, as they walked into a room filled with crates and more. He opened one up. “Gold!” “Like, that’s rich,” said Shaggy. “We’re rich,” said Scooby, reaching for the gold. “Hang on you guys this could be an important clue,” said Fred. He opened another crate full of mechanical devices. “Not sure what this is,” he said, pocketing it. Suddenly, the flamingo man walked towards them and roared! “Oh no!” cried Shaggy. “Let’s leave,” said Scooby. They all ran off into a path. The flamingo man gave chase! They came to a stop in the middle of another room filled with more crates. They pushed some aside, ran through another tunnel, and emerged in the water. They swam to shore, and rolled over into the hotel lobby. Joe and Bob walked over “What happened to you?” asked Bob. “We got attacked by the flamingo man,” said Fred. “I can see why you’re afraid,” said Scooby. “You should have taken our warnings seriously I guess,” said Joe. “I think the rest of your team is here.” … The gang was gathered in a hotel room. “Interesting findings in the cave,” said Velma. “And neat that we found two more suspects at the museum,” said Fred. “And more flamingos,” said Daphne. “I got five flamingo toys at the gift shop!” “Like, I wish I had gotten to see a gift shop,” said Shaggy. “Same,” said Scooby. “That’s not all that was obtained at the gift shop,” said Velma, holding out a glass of water. “Touch it.” “Easy,” said Fred. He touched it, then jumped back. “That’s as hot as a soda lake!” “Exactly,” said Velma, pulling out the small device she had purchased. She put it into the water. “Now?” Fred dipped his finger in. “Just a bit warm. It’s getting colder. Wow, it’s ice cold!” “Hang on,” said Shaggy. “Didn’t you pick one of those up in the cave?” “He did,” said Scooby. Fred pulled it out. “See?” asked Scooby. Velma took it. “That means that our flamingo man is using these to cool down the soda lake.” “But you’d have to be near the soda lake to know about the caves,” said Fred. “So it can’t be the guy at the gift shop.” “Or a flamingo, why are you accusing a flamingo?” asked Daphne. “We aren’t accusing a flamingo,” said Velma. “We’re accusing the culprit. And I know who that is.” “Then I have a plan,” said Fred. … Scooby and Shaggy were sailing across the soda lake. “Like, we’re two tired travelers,” moaned Shaggy. “Hope we don’t encounter a flamingo,” said Scooby. “Hopefully,” said Shaggy. “The hope is re-re-real!” sung Scooby. Suddenly, the flamingo man jumped out from the water and roared! “Now Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. Scooby pulled out a device. “Make one for cold, you also make one to bring back the heat!” exclaimed Scooby. The flamingo man’s eyes widened as he dropped it into the lake. It began to get very hot. He screamed and jumped onto the boat. Seconds later, another flamingo man jumped onto the boat. Fred, Daphne, and Velma jumped out of the three barrels and threw a net onto the flamingo men. … Soon, the gang and a police officer were standing on the shore. “Wonderful work I guess,” said the policeman. “I thought there was only one flamingo man.” “There’s actually no flamingo man,” said Velma. “It’s just a disguise for the true culprits,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “Bob and Joe!” “Where are we?” asked Joe. “No clue Joe,” said Bob. “Well, I’ll just be arresting them,” said the policeman. “Wait, you have to know how we figured it out,” said Fred. “Daphne, there you are,” said Tommy, walking over. “I’ve been needing to tell you the truth!” “Sure have,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “Isn’t that right Jack the butler?” “Jack the butler?!” exclaimed Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne. “Jack, I’ll arrest him too!” exclaimed the policeman. “It isn’t Tommy, it’s Jack. So it wouldn’t not make sense if I said the policeman isn’t a policeman,” said Velma, tugging off his mask. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Cards?” “Right,” said Fred. “What’s going on?” muttered Bob. “You see, Mr. Cards has hypnotized you to commit a crime for him,” said Velma. “Just like he hypnotized his butler to do the crime. He’s had things like this going on for months, however, his butler escaped, so that made Mr. Cards’ entire plan and sets of plans could go wrong. When we realized only Bob and Joe could be the flamingos. The gold we found must have been what they were after. We remembered that the butler escaped. He was the hypnotizer, and we thought he might have hypnotized them to do it for revenge on us, however, they were attacked before we got here. We had proof that there was somebody else who dragged them in, as Kojo saw it. And then we realized that the butler got the book of hypnotism from his boss, Mr. Cards!” “It left us with one answer to this mystery,” said Fred. “Oh, that doesn’t make sense,” said Daphne. “Well, it kinda does…” “Like, oh,” said Shaggy. “It does kinda make sense!” “Yeah,” said Scooby. “Jack was going to tell us everything,” explained Velma. “As soon as he finished his tour, but he had to go. Mr. Cards planned to arrest him before he could tell us. But now we know all of his plans.” “You kids figured them all out,” said Mr. Cards. “How? It’s impossible! I’m such a creative and ingenious man! I can’t understand. I wish I could. But I’m a policeman now, so bye.” He handcuffed himself and walked off. … That night, the gang was on Kojo’s boat tour. “Thank you kids so much!” exclaimed Kojo. “I still have the box of devices to cool the lake down if you need to use them.” “Like, I have an idea,” said Shaggy. “I have the same idea,” said Scooby. They held up two barrels and poured the flavoring and sugar in. “What are you doing?” asked Kojo. “Making soda,” said Scooby. He poured the box of devices in. They both pulled out straws and dove in. They began to swim around and sip the water with the straws. Everybody watched as they slowly drank down the entire soda lake. Everybody but Kojo laughed. “Refreshing,” said Shaggy, as they stepped back onto the boat. “Why are you all laughing?” demanded Kojo. “That wasn’t funny! They just destroyed my entire business.” “Uh-oh,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy looked at each other. “Scooby-Sorry-Doo?” asked Scooby, shrugging. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Soda lake Cast and Characters Villains *Flamingo man Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *None Quotes *"Why are you all laughing?" - Kojo Home Media